Two hours
by SGJunkie
Summary: At the end of the episode 'Fail Safe' SG1 have to wait a little longer than planned until the Tok'ra rescue them. SJ


Title: Fail Safe 

Author: SGJunkie

Rating: K

Genre: Episode/ romance SJ

Summary: At the end of 'Fail Safe' SG1 wait longer than planned for the Tok'ra to save them. SJ ship.

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me.

A/N This is the first fic I've ever wrote in one sitting! Free Periods are useful for some things! I'm too sure if I like this fic, I guess i'll let you decide.

"We've got just over two hours life support left then after that……"

The ship fell silent once again, only disturbed by the steady breath's of it's occupants. No-one moved for quite a while after that, everyone contemplating their own mortality.

Five years they'd fought for their lives and the lives of the six billion people of earth, against the goa'uld or any other aggressors that came their way. Now though they would die because of a big lump of rock.

Although ultimately he would die at the hands of the goa'uld Jack was still angry. Some or the worst battles of his life had been fought in the last few years, with the team that sat around him. They always pulled through or so he thought, and now they were sitting here waiting for their oxygen to run out just so they could suffocate.

No big battle, no-one would even find their body's, No honourable air force burial. Just death. In the big picture, he rationalised, they had just saved the entire planet but sitting on his ass and waiting for the end to come was not the way he wanted to go, at the very least his best friends were at his side.

Not that he wanted them to die. He'd give his life to them right now if it meant they could get out of here. He was just glad he wasn't alone. He'd spent too much of his life alone for it to end the same way. He cracked an eye open from his vantage point on the floor and looked up at major Samantha Carter, her eyes were closed, hands linked in front of her knee's holding them up to her chest.

She felt the cold metal pressed up against her back as reality seemed to seep in through every pore in her body. Two hours and she would die here, they all would. The cold feeling that thought gave her spread through her body right to her fingertips

Her eyes were closed but she could feel the presence of her team around her none the less. Colonel O'Neill lay stretched out on his back practically perpendicular to the direction of her feet. Daniel and Teal'c sat in the two seats at the front of the ship. Daniel still facing her way, lost in his own thoughts. Teal'c he was sat looking out at the meteor that was no longer on a collision course with earth, but which had still caused their deaths.

Sam shivered slightly at the temperature. They had lowered it so that more energy could be diverted and used for life support. It gave them only another ten minutes at best but it was better than nothing. It was then she realised that someone was looking at her.

She opened her eyes expecting to see Daniel staring back, but he was still looking at a point just above her head somewhere. Teal'c still had his back to her, probably in Kel'no'reem so that only left one other person. She glanced down and was stuck, she caught his eyes and couldn't bring herself to look away. The unwavering love and sorrow in his eyes was directed soly at her like a knife to the heart.

As she opened her eyes his breath caught in his throught. He had faced death so many times with her but never had the chance to look at the face he would most regret leaving behind. Let alone knowing that she would face the same fate as him. It was one of those times he regretted taking not taking a chance with her, even now there was nothing he could do, to tell her now hours before their death would be worse than not telling her at all. As her gaze never moved from his he had a feeling she already knew anyway.

She kept her eyes on him and knew what he was thinking to do something more now, would be too painful. There were no adequate words to express her thoughts anyway, there never would be. In that moment she realised that words between them never really mattered. She moved her hands from her knees and stretched her body out along his, her head resting on his shoulder. If the end was to come it was at least one thing they could do together.

Thanx for reading.

Leave a review?

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
